Lok Lion King
by Alex Peterson1
Summary: Legend of Korra Lion King


Disney Lion King

Korra is Simba

Asami is Nala

Mako is tamon

Bolin is Bumba

"I can see what happing." Said Mako. "What?" Asked Bolin. "And they don't have a clue." "Who." Mako look at Bolin. "They fall in love and here the bottom line our trio is down to two." "Oh." Said Bolin. "The sweet crest of twilight their magic in the air and with all this romantic atmosphere desaturated in the air!"

Korra follow behind Asami as they made their way down to the falls. When they reach they weave around them then Asami knelt down to scoop some water to drink. As Korra started to knee to do the same across from her she thought to herself. "So many things to tell her but how to make her see." Korra scoop up some water. Then look at Asami still drinking. "The truth about my past." Korra look away. "Impossible she turn way from me."

Asami POV

Asami finish her drink and look up at Korra who look concerned about something. "She holding back she hiding but what I can't decide?" Korra saw her looking at her and put on a wicked smile and started moving past her. Asami turn her head to follow her. "Why won't she be the queen she is. The queen I see in side." Then Korra grab a vine and swung past her into the water with a big splash. Asami look at the water to see where Korra was because she hadn't came to the surface then she noticed bubbles appearing in front of her she lean in closer. Then Korra sprung from the water wrapping her arms around Asami and before she knew what was happening Korra pulled her into the water. Asami came to the surface gasping and quickly climb out of the water shivering. Korra followed her out as well with a goofy grin on her face show through her hair. Asami smiles back and shove her back into the water.

Normal POV

They ran across tall grass making a bunch of bird fly up. Then down to a group of trees Asami grab a palm from the ground a playfully swat at Korra they tussle over the branch then Asami trip over something and still holding Korra both rolled down a hill. When they reach the bottom Korra was on top of Asami both were laughing hard. Then Asami stop look at Korra who was still laughing her eyes close she reach her right hand up to Korra's cheek and pulled her down to kiss her on the lips. Korra's eyes widened when they broke apart she look at Asami who gave a seductive look and smile. Took Korra only a couple of seconds before she smiled back. They rap their arms around each other and held each other close. "I love you Korra." Said Asami in Korra's ear. "And I love you Asami." Said Korra in Asami's ear.

"And if she falls in love tonight." Said Mako sniffing. "It can be assume." "Her everyday with us are history." Said Bolin.

"In short of gal is doom." Said both then burst into crying.

Time skip after the evil uncle is defeated.

The rain pour down hard through as Korra walk toward her people. Her mother and Asami step towards her. Korra first hug her mom then Asami. Then they a rattle of Tense staff they look up to see him gesturing towards the throne. Korra took a deep breath and started make her way to him. Haft way up to Tense Mako and Bolin appeared Korra look at them they bowed to her she immediately hug them both. "I couldn't have done this without you guys." Then she continued her way up. When she got to Tense he bowed to and she pulled him in for a hug as well. He hug back then pulled away placing his hands on her shoulders. "It is time." He said. Korra turn and began her way up to the throne. Her people watch her climb with sword of the kings at her side. As she climb Korra still feels the fear of the responsibility she was about to claim. When she reach the top she heard thunder above she look up to see the clouds part seeing the stars above then she heard her father voice. "Remember." And she did remember she was daughter of the king and this was her duty to her people her land and to the people she love her parents her friends and Asami. She smiled and drew the sword of kings raising it high her people responded by drawing their swords and cheering. "Long live Queen Korra!!"

Time skip the land is healed.

The Queen Korra And Queen Asami look over the crowd of people below them then look at each other then shared a quick kiss then look at Tensen hold princess Katara in his arms as he raised her above to show the kingdom.

In the out land a woman held a baby in her arms singing to it. "Rest little Zuko one day when your big and strong you'll be a king."


End file.
